


The Maelstrom and the Warrior Priestess

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [9]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Breast Fucking, Childhood Sweethearts, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Platonic Soulmates, Reunion Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Konoha gets a diplomatic relationship with Hinomoto, Naruto finds a new friend in Tomoe that eventually blossoms into romance. NarutoxTomoe. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maelstrom and the Warrior Priestess

Hello, one and all. Welcome to the 9th installment in my  ** _Naruto/Queen's Blade_** crossover series and the pairing in this story is NarutoxTomoe.

Summary: When Hinomoto has a diplomatic relationship with Konoha, Naruto makes a new friend named Tomoe and they both take a liking to each other.  
Disclaimer: I don't own either  ** _Naruto_** or  ** _Queen's Blade_**.  
Notes: When Tomoe returns, it's right after the Queen's Blade and she still can see perfectly fine.

* * *

Our nine-year-old protagonist, one Uzumaki Naruto by name, sighed as he off-handedly kicked a small rock across the road. Even since Konoha had opened up diplomatic settlements with the neighboring village of Hinomoto, the old man had been a lot busier as of late, with little time to spend with him.

This made Naruto feel lonely, since everybody else (except Iruka) ignored him or shunned him. As he looked around for something to assuage his growing boredom, he felt something hit his head. Turning around, he saw that the rock he had been kicking earlier had hit him, but he didn't pay too much attention to that; no, his mind was more focused on the person whom had thrown it.

Standing there was a pretty girl with black hair and purplish-pale eyes. She wore a priestess's garb, like all those Hinomoto priestess's, and wielded a small wooden bokan. She smiled at Naruto.

"Hi," she said amicably. "What's your name?"

Naruto sniffed. "Aren't you supposed to give yer name first, lady?" he asked, digging in his ear.

The girl adopted a haughty pose. "How crude," she noted snootily. "If you must know, I am Tomoe."

"Uzumaki Naruto," was the casual reply. "What do you want?"

"Hmph," Tomoe said, tapping the bokan against the ground in annoyance. "I came over to see what you were doing, but clearly you're just being a bore."

She turned to leave, only to feel a hand slap against her shoulder. "I don't know what a 'boor' is, lady," Naruto said irritably, "but I think you just insulted me."

Tomoe pried the offending hand from her shoulder and looked at the blonde. "Ha, boorish and stupid. What a combination." She let out a light laugh.

"Stupid?!" Naruto snarled. "Okay, lady, it's on!"

Tomoe smirked and got into a fighting stance, raising her bokan. Just from a glance, she could tell that the boy, about a year-and-a-half (maybe two years) her junior was untrained. She, on the other hand, had been trained for quite a while by senior priestesses. This boy was going down.

"Alright, Naruto," she said. "Show me what you can do."

With a yell, Naruto charged.

(Scene Break)

Tomoe hummed lightly as she rubbed her bokan with a piece of cloth she always carried, occasionally making sure to whack Naruto's rear with it every now and then, eliciting a yelp of pain from the boy.

The outcome of the fight had been predictable, but she had to give him credit for tenacity. Still, it had ended the way she had expected it to, and now here she was, sitting on the back of Naruto's head with his butt lifted somewhat, and occasionally whacking it like a mother would do to a naughty child.

"You're not bad, Naruto," Tomoe noted. "Your skills are sub-par, but your stamina is remarkable."

"Great. Now can you get offa me, lady? Your big butt is giving me a-ow! Stop doing that!" Naruto's butt was really starting to hurt, even if it was still clothed. God, this was so humiliating.

"You do not tell a lady that she has a big butt, Naruto," Tomoe scolded, before finally deciding that she'd had her fun and calmly getting off the boy and helping him to his feet. "Still, you were amusing. Would you like to meet up here tomorrow?

"As if, lady!" Naruto snapped, rubbing his ass. "You're crazy!"

Then he ran off, rubbing his butt the whole time, while Tomoe just shook her head and sighed. Despite his words, she had a pretty good idea that Naruto would be showing up the following day. After all, he needed a friend, and after what had just happened, Tomoe figured that he'd found one in her, even if he didn't know it yet.

As it turned out, she was right: he did show up the following day, and from there, they had bonded. His goofiness had amused her so much that she had laughed, causing him to pout, which in turn caused her to pinch his cheeks and remark how cute he looked, which would make him turn away and fold his arms petulantly (though also to hide the blush growing on his face).

Soon, they had become good friends, though subconsciously they were beginning to develop into something more. This made their inevitable departure when Tomoe had to go home even more tearful. All they could do for the moment was embrace and promise to see one another again.

_Time skip to current time_

Tomoe couldn't keep a smile from spreading across her face as she arrived at the usual meeting spot. It had been eight years, but now she finally had the chance to see her favorite knucklehead ninja. She hoped that he would remember her, because she sure remembered him.

The silly little blonde had become a legend since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, which Hinomoto had been lucky enough to stay out of and he now even had a new last name. She wondered if her friend would be angry about that.

She arrived at the spot. No one was there, so she just sat down and waited. True, there had been no arrangements made between her and her friend, but she was pretty sure he heard about the ambassador's arrival in the village and would assume that she was here too. After all, as dumb as he was, he wasn't dumb enough not to notice her.

As she pondered, Tomoe suddenly became aware of a person sneaking up on her. Grabbing her bokan, she spun around and swung the deadly stick. It struck its target, and the person fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

"Damn it! What was that for, Tomoe-chan?!"

Tomoe's eyes widened. She knew that voice. It was Naruto! He had certainly changed since they'd last seen each other; he was taller now and had a more athletic build. Now that she got a good look at him, Tomoe couldn't deny how handsome he looked.

Struggling to his feet, Naruto rubbed his head and gave his friend the angry eye. "Damn, that hurt," he muttered

"Sorry," Tomoe said, lowering her bokan. "I didn't know it was you."

"Who else could it be, Tomoe-chan?" Naruto asked. His tone was somewhat biting, and for some reason, it irritated Tomoe.

"Don't take that tone with me, Naruto-kun," she said sternly, though she was secretly amused by his sassy behavior.

"Or you'll what, Tomoe-chan?" Naruto asked in a challenging tone. "In case ya haven't noticed, I'm not the same little kid you used to spank with that damn stick. I could take you down."

"Oh really?" she asked, smiling. "Is that a challenge?"

"Damn right it is."

"Alright then, Naruto-kun, show me how strong you've become." said Tomoe held up her bokan.

Immediately, Naruto formed a Hand Sign, and suddenly, three Shadow Clones appeared and charged the priestess, each one quickly creating a Rasengan (not that she knew that was what the technique was called). Caught by surprise, she tried to defend herself, but the priestess soon found herself on the defensive.

Then, without warning, the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, momentarily obscuring her vision. That moment was all Naruto needed, because he lunged at her and, with a mighty heave, slammed into her, knocking her bokan away and sending her crashing to the ground with him on top of her.

Clearing the stars out of her eyes, Tomoe suddenly became aware that Naruto was sitting on her belly, and his face was mere inches away from hers. She couldn't stop a blush from forming on her face. God, he looked so handsome now.

Not noticing the blush, Naruto said, "I win."

Tomoe reached up and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, surprising him. "Yes, you win," she said. "And now, here's your prize."

Then she kissed him and while this still startled him, he returned the kiss. Tomoe ran her fingers through Naruto's hair and he gently stroked her cheek.

It was a passionate kiss as Tomoe and Naruto stared into each other's eyes before separating lips. They remained in the position and smiled at each other.

"I missed you so much, Tomoe-chan." Naruto said.

"I missed you, too, Naruto-kun." Tomoe said before they arose to their feet.

"Wanna catch up over some ramen; my treat." Naruto said and Tomoe chuckled.

"Still one for ramen, aren't you, Naruto-kun." Tomoe laughed before agreeing to his offer and both left for IchiRaku's.

_Later on_

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend, Tomoe-chan." Naruto said.

"It's okay. She died wanting me to become stronger and because of her, I did." Tomoe said.

"Still, it sounds like this Shizuka was quite a fighter." Naruto asked.

"Oh, she was." Tomoe replied and Naruto smiled at her.

"Say, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"What is your new last name?" Tomoe asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Well, that's actually a common mistake. My new last name is Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto replied.

"Oh, I take it that finally meeting both of your parents inspired this?" Tomoe chuckled.

"Yeah, I added my dad's last name to my current one to honor both of them." Naruto proudly said.

"I probably would have done the exact same thing." Tomoe said as Naruto paid for their food and they departed the restaurant. Later, it was sunset and Naruto and Tomoe stood outside the Namikaze mansion looking at the setting sun.

"So, Tomoe-chan, how do you like being back in Konoha after so long?" Naruto asked.

"I love it but do you know what the highlight of it all is?" Tomoe asked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Meeting you again after so long." Tomoe answered and Naruto blushed.

"Oh, Tomoe-chan." Naruto chuckled and they noticed it getting darker outside before they went inside. Tomoe sat next to Naruto and she slid her hand onto his.

He looked down at her hand and stroked it gently. Naruto locked eyes with Tomoe and he gently framed her face while stroking it.

Tomoe gently kissed Naruto and placed herself onto his lap. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he moaned into her mouth from the incredible feeling.

His tongue found its way into Tomoe's mouth and she fought back by rubbing against his. Tomoe once again ran his fingers through Naruto's hair and he held her close to him.

Their tongue battled as Naruto lifted Tomoe and carried her to the main bedroom. Without even separating their lips, Naruto opened the door and kicked it shut behind him.

Naruto romantically placed Tomoe onto the large bed and removed his jacket before placing himself on top of her. He and Tomoe removed their respective headbands before setting them on the nightstand.

Tomoe stroked Naruto's cheek and he lowered his face so his forehead could touch hers. Blue eyes met purple one as Naruto removed his shirt and revealed the muscular form he gained from all the years of training.

The Musha-Miko blushed heavily at Naruto's chest and he ran his fingers through her long hair. Naruto slightly opened the top of Tomoe's outfit and began licking her collarbone.

Tomoe whimpered as Naruto's tongue rubbed against her collarbone and he felt her hand touch the center of his trousers; feeling for his manhood. With a nod from Naruto, Tomoe unzipped his trousers and his erection jutted out his trousers.

The blush on her face deepened as she observed the sheer size of it and Naruto sat up to remove his clothing. Tomoe placed Naruto onto his back and got off the bed.

He stood up and watched as she loosened her hair. It descended far past her shoulders and she began to remove her robe.

Naruto blushed at the sight of Tomoe's naked back as she undressed herself for the upcoming romp. However, there was one other feature that really got his attention, and at that moment, he opened his mouth when doing so would have been a good time to keep it shut (something that had happened quite a lot in his life).

"Boy, Tomoe-chan, you sure have a big butt."

The priestess spun around, her face red from embarrassment and anger, the latter preventing Naruto from feasting his eyes on her bosom. With a snarl, she pushed him into the bed with great force. Before the blonde shinobi could recover his thoughts, something firm yet...squishy slammed into his face, almost breaking his nose. Oh kami, Tomoe was sitting on his face!

"I'll teach you to say such things to a lady, Naruto-baka." Tomoe snarled, rising a few inches from her "seat" before bringing her rear down with even greater force, getting a satisfying (yet muffled) cry from Naruto as a result.

Naruto struggled to breathe as Tomoe's derriere cut off his oxygen and began to crush his face. He also faced the problem of his ever-hardening penis. He was enjoying this?!

Tomoe rose again, and then slammed her rear into Naruto's face a third time.

"Take that!" she snarled, though her angry expression had turned mischievous and somewhat playful. She repeated the process, giggling to herself. "And that, And that, And that!"

How his nose had remained unbroken would forever be a mystery to Naruto, but he didn't dare try to push Tomoe off of him for fear of what else she might do. Right now, simply taking his punishment seemed to be the best course of action.

Tomoe hummed a bit as she wiggled her rear, never taking her eyes off Naruto's hardened penis. She wanted to grab it and take it into her mouth, but right now, Naruto needed to be taught a lesson in properly addressing a lady, especially one who intended to engage in sexual intercourse-or as a crude fool would say, "Fucking"-with him.

With that in mind, she simply sat on her impromptu chair, wiggling her rear back and forth while smiling and humming to herself. Tomoe's ass smothered Naruto's face and she kept bringing it down onto his face.

Naruto didn't move and remained as he was while Tomoe punished him and rubbed her rear on his face a final time. Her ass squished Naruto's face as she rested while sitting on him and sighed.

"Have you learned not to speak to a lady in such a vulgar matter?" Tomoe asked and Naruto held up his thumb in affirmation. She smiled at this before getting off Naruto's face and turning around to straddle him.

It was then he got his first look at her large breasts of 87 (34) along with her toned body and licked his lips eagerly. He then cupped what he would hold of them and smiled at the softness.

Naruto groped Tomoe's breasts as he sank his fingers into the orbs of flesh and began kneading them. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and brought his face closer to her breasts.

He rubbed and massaged them as he began to smoothly rub his tongue on her collarbone. She trickled her fingers through his hair as his fingers massaged the mounds and sank into the soft flesh.

Naruto slowly rubbed his tongue on Tomoe's neck and rested her rear on his lap. She slightly whimpered as he began circling her nipples with his thumbs and he began to nibble her neck.

He carefully brushed his canines on her neck and she purred as a result. Naruto's fingers caressed Tomoe's tits and played with them endlessly; adding more to her arousal level.

Tomoe kissed Naruto's forehead before she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his erection. Naruto lowly moaned at this before Tomoe started stirring it and he squeezed her breasts together.

Next, he licked her cleavage while gripping her hardening tits and tweaking them. His tongue vanished into the ample valley and rubbed the center of her chest.

Tomoe mewled at as Naruto's tongue licked her and her fingers brushed his veins. His tongue wiggled inside of her mounds and flicked the orbs.

He removed his tongue from between the mounds and planted his lips on her left nipple. Naruto started suckling the erect bud while he caressed them and his thumb teased her other teat.

Tomoe's hand played with Naruto's growth as he hungrily rubbed his lips on her tit and suckled it. The pleasure she felt from the blonde teasing her breasts was unspeakable as her arousal grew inside of her and she continued stroking his manhood.

He worked his mouth on Tomoe's tit before lowering his fingers down to her entrance and placed his fingers on her folds. He began to wiggle his fingers on them and Tomoe moaned as he gently bit into her breast.

Naruto's canines carefully gnawed on the soft flesh as he smoothly brushed his fingers on Tomoe's womanhood and she closed her eyes bashfully. He smiled pervertedly as his canines sank into them before letting go of them to lie on his back and she crawled towards him.

She sat over him and spread her legs apart in front of his face. He reached forward and placed both thumbs and index fingers on her folds.

Naruto rubbed his fingers on her clit and his tongue smoothly traced her womanhood. He looked into the soaked walls and wiggled his fingers on her clit.

Tomoe's blush remained on her face as she looked away from Naruto and closed her eyes out of embarrassment. He smiled at her reaction before moving closer to her womanhood and having his tongue rub her clit in place of his fingers.

The beautiful priestess lowly moaned as Naruto's tongue kept flicking her until it finally entered her pussy. Tomoe still didn't open her eyes as Naruto's tongue swayed inside her lower orifice and tasted her wetness.

He swirled his tongue inside Tomoe's walls and rubbed against them. Naruto's middle finger circled around her clit and pleasure delightfully spread throughout her lower body as her lover did so.

Her long legs began quaking in total arousal as she cupped her breasts and fondled them. This action only made her wetter as Naruto's tongue wagged in her womanhood and she rubbed and kneaded her mounds.

Tomoe's fingers sank into her breasts as she groped them and added more wetness for Naruto's tongue. It wildly whirled inside of her pussy and he listened to her moan get louder.

He understood that this was a sign her release was getting closer and he reached up to toy with her breasts. Naruto held the mounds together with Tomoe now tweaking her tits and licking them.

The blonde's tongue worked its way into Tomoe's wetness and flicked her walls as they both played with her breasts. He moaned in bliss as she reached back and wrapped her fingers around his erection.

It was then and there that Tomoe came and her fluids drizzled from her. Naruto greedily licked them clean from Tomoe's entrance and she panted as she palmed his balls.

"You sure do taste good, Tomoe-chan." Naruto said after tasting Tomoe's release and she smiled down while still holding his member.

"Thank you. Now then, let's see how you taste, Naruto-kun." Tomoe said before she got off him and he rose to his full height on the bed. Tomoe moved closer and slowly began to jerk off his length.

She smiled at the strong feeling of his erection and he did likewise at her touch. She stroked it and brought her face closer to it.

Then, her tongue emerged and sensually began to lick the veins of his length. Tomoe palmed his testicles and rubbed her tongue on his length as she pumped it.

Naruto began to moan at the combined feeling of Tomoe's tongue licking his veined-manhood and her stroking of it. Tomoe's fingers remained around Naruto's length before shifting her licking to the very head of it and she stared at it in amusement at the strength of it.

She worked her fingers on his hardened shaft and continued to pump it while gesturing for him to come closer. She moved closer to Naruto's length and pressed her breasts together on it.

The blonde hero moaned at the amazing feeling of the mounds on his cock and Tomoe looked down at it. She began rubbing her breasts together on his erection and placed her mouth atop his erection.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pleasure as the pliable mounds smothered his erection and the warmth of Tomoe's mouth was on the head of it. He closed his eyes and kept smiling brightly as Tomoe's tongue brushed his cock.

She kneaded her breasts together on his hilt and her eyes gave him the signal to move forward. He carefully began to thrust into Tomoe's ample cleavage and drove it into her mouth.

Her tongue swirled around it and her saliva warmly drenched it. Naruto's eyes closed as his cock was massaged by Tomoe's breasts and the softness of them made him mentally melt.

Tomoe moaned as Naruto's stiffness pumped into her breasts and made them jiggle on it. The tumultuous orbs bounced on his erection and Tomoe focused on sucking it.

Her tongue repeatedly tapped the very tip of his erection and swirled around it. Naruto pounded his shaft into Tomoe's breasts as she rubbed them and shivered as her saliva soaked him.

He then groaned as he came into Tomoe's mouth and she held still as his release overfilled her mouth; some of it pouring out. She managed to swallow the thick, white substance before opening her mouth to pant with Naruto and she still kept her breasts squeezed together on his member.

Tomoe caught her breath as she licked Naruto's erection a final time to savor the taste and he removed it from her bosom. The couple looked at each other and deeply stared into each other's eyes; as if reading one another's thoughts.

Shortly afterwards, both of them nodded before Naruto lie down on his back and Tomoe turned around. Her entrance was just above his erection and she reached back to place her hands on his hands.

They locked fingers as Tomoe spread her legs apart and lowered her pussy down his hilt; her hymen being broken the moment she was entered. She bit her lower lip to suppress a moan of temporary pain and once he was fully inside of her, Naruto moaned as well.

Naruto and Tomoe held onto each other's hands before he started jerking his crotch upright into her warmth. Tomoe's breasts began to jiggle while she wiggled her hips to grind his movements and she couldn't believe how big he was on the inside of her.

Tomoe locked her fingers with Naruto as he pounded his length into her womanhood and the movements of her hips grinded his thrusts. Naruto's cock repeated rubbed against her walls and he smiled at warm yet moist feeling his member was surrounded with.

Naruto's arousal growth surged into Tomoe's pussy and her breasts bounced into the air from the impact. Tomoe released the blonde's fingers and dung her nails into the sheets.

This gave Naruto the chance to cup her breasts and massage them. He kneaded and groped them as they jiggled and Tomoe's innards noticeably became tighter on him.

Naruto lustfully growled as this and smiled at Tomoe's deepening blush with her plump ass hit his lap over and over with the concurrent movements of their hips. Tomoe bucked her hips as Naruto pounded his length into the depths of her womanhood and she whimpered from his constant kneading of her breasts.

He sat up to begin licking Tomoe's earlobe tenderly and she panted lustfully at this. She couldn't help but feel a bit conflicted due to her now-formerly chaste nature; one side of her mind told her that her current actions were filthy where areas her current mind set told her to go with her instincts.

She began to ponder about her inner confliction while looking back at the pleasured look on Naruto's face and it was then that she realized her sexual methods weren't filthy at all since she was doing them with someone she loved. With this in mind, Tomoe turned her head and took one hand off the bed.

She gently palmed Naruto's face and softly kissed his lips. Cerulean eyes met purple ones as he rocketed his throbbing manhood into her core and her walls grinded it in return.

Both of their tongues met lustfully as their lips kept in the loving seal and Tomoe's thumbs began to stroke his whiskers. The pair moaned into each other's mouths as Naruto's fingers started flicking Tomoe's erect tits and tweaking them as a following result.

Tomoe rode Naruto's erection and whimpered as her sensitive nipples were teased. Naruto's length flew upright into Tomoe's inner tunnels and rumbled them.

Naruto and Tomoe simultaneously stroked each other's faces before falling back onto the bed. However, that did nothing to disturb their movements and they continued to sync their hip movements.

His cock thundered into her womanhood and sharply hit her caverns. He fondled Tomoe's jiggling mound and rubbed the soft orb.

They soon felt Tomoe's womanhood ready to wrap around Naruto's raging manhood and both of their eyes sparkled blissfully at the feeling. His length soared into Tomoe's wetness as she shook it on top of him and at that point, her entire face turned red with lust.

Not very long afterwards, Tomoe's womanhood wrapped around Naruto's length and strongly pulled on it. His vein-covered manhood blasted his fiery seed into her womanhood until it completely filled up her womb and the two never separated their lips for an instant.

Both panted as Tomoe and Naruto's release gushed out of her pussy and onto the bed. They separated lips and nuzzled each other tenderly.

"That was some energy you have, Naruto-kun. I can see why you won the war." Tomoe said and Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I'll show you how much energy I have left." Naruto and Tomoe looked at him nervously. It was then she found herself on all fours with Naruto still inside of her.

He held onto her ass while beginning to bang his length into her body once again and she gripped the sheets as strong as possible. Naruto's hips charged forward into Tomoe's womanhood and her breasts swayed forward from the power of his hips.

Tomoe moaned loudly as Naruto's length plunged into her pussy and crashed into her walls. He delightfully smiled as Tomoe's moans were music to his ears and her blush hadn't left her lovely face.

Naruto's length shot into Tomoe's lower orifice and she smiled lusciously. With all the energy their recent romp had, Tomoe was surprised that she wasn't tired and this really didn't bother her.

With his agile movements, Naruto's cock rammed into Tomoe's pussy and her rear collided against his crotch. The sounds of flesh echoed and Naruto placed himself on Tomoe's back.

He cupped her breasts and started to caress them. Tomoe whimpered as Naruto began nibbling her neck again in the same area he had earlier and her breasts were smothered together.

Naruto rubbed the mounds together and his canines smoothly worked on her neck. Pleasure spread throughout Tomoe's body once more as Naruto's nibbling turned into slow licking and sweat poured down her skull.

He caressed the orbs and buried his fingers into them. Tomoe moaned as Naruto drew his hips forward and his stiffness rocketed into her womanhood.

Tomoe reared onto her knees and Naruto resorted to gripping her forearms. His length pummeled into her moistness and she managed to maintain a good balance, despite Naruto's powerful speed.

Naruto held onto Tomoe's forearms and her eyes still sparkled with passionate lust for him. He moved his face forward and placed his head over her shoulder.

He kissed her cheek and Tomoe's eyes squeezed shut as she wrapped around his erection. His length erupted a typhoon of semen into her deep caverns and her eyes nearly rolled up into her skull from the ecstatic feeling.

Semen poured out of Tomoe once again before Naruto released her forearms and let her land on the mattress. She lie there and panted with a bright smile on her face.

Her eyes looked back and stared at Naruto's soaked erection. The warrior priestess licked her lips at the sight of it and Naruto noticed her stare.

"Say, Naruto-kun, I know this is likely a pointless question in your case, but are you up for another round?" Tomoe asked.

"You bet!" Naruto said as he lay on his back and Tomoe straddled his waist. They smiled at each other as Tomoe lifted her womanhood and slid down Naruto's hilt.

The ecstasy-filled expression never left her face as she began to roll her hips forward and grind Naruto's cock. He palmed her heaving breasts and caressed them as he pumped his length into her.

Tomoe placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and held onto him. His erection hit Tomoe's inner caverns over and over as she rode him

Naruto and Tomoe moaned loudly as they pleased each other. He sat up and pressed his lips against Tomoe's as he fondled her breasts.

Sweat poured from both their temples and Naruto released Tomoe's jiggling mound to hold onto her ass. She pressed her mounds against his chest and their tongues viciously fought.

Tomoe's walls grinded Naruto's erection as it pounded into her and she ran her fingers through his hair. Naruto's hips sent his length pounding into Tomoe's body and her eyes stared into his.

Both moaned into each other's mouths as Naruto's manhood jetted into her entrance and he moaned from the tightness his bulging member was in. He held onto Tomoe's ass as it smacked on his crotch and she wiggled her hips on his length.

He broke the kiss and smothered his face against her jiggling breasts. The orbs of flesh bounced against his face and Tomoe wrapped her arms around his head to hold him close.

Naruto licked her cleavage and Tomoe moaned loudly as she wiggled her hips on his member. He drove it into Tomoe's core and she smiled lovingly at her childhood friend.

He wiggled his tongue inside of her breasts and licked them endlessly as they bounced. Tomoe's hips moved forward as Naruto's member wildly pummeled into her walls and she felt another orgasm occur inside of her.

Both moaned as Tomoe fell back with Naruto catching himself and smiling down at her. Tomoe passionately kissed him before she cuddled up with him and she returned the loving gesture.

"Welcome back, Tomoe-chan." Naruto smiled.

_Two years later_

Naruto and Tomoe Uzumaki Namikaze sat in the garden of the Hokage mansion. Naruto wore the Hokage hat and Tomoe held a cup of tea in her hand.

Both looked to see three little girls playfully chase after each other in the garden and they smiled at them. Though all three girls had black hair like their mother Tomoe, two of them, namely Kushina and Shizuka, had cerulean eyes like their father and the last one, Mito, had purple eyes; making her resemble her mother the most out of the triplets.

Kushina and Shizuka were exuberant like Naruto while Mito was soft-spoken and amicable like Tomoe; though her sisters often tried their best to pry her out of her shell and play with them. Naruto and Tomoe smiled at each other before looking back at their daughters playing.

* * *

I give you guys NarutoxTomoe and once again,  ** _Pyromania101_** deserves credit since he wrote the opening scene, the reunion scene, and finally the face sitting scene. Be sure to also thank ** _Sketchfan_** for suggesting that I make Naruto and Tomoe's daughters like their respective namesakes.

The next  ** _Naruto/Queen's Blade_** installment will be NarutoxShizuka. Well, enjoy and tell me what you guys think of the story in your reviews.


End file.
